5 regalos en Freddy s
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La navidad es una época especial, donde cada quien sabe como o con quienes disfrutarlo, lo mismo pasa en esta pizzeria, pues es el único día en el año donde todos son familia! Side Story: Pizzas y Locuras!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: nadie aquí a excepción de Misa y Jeffy me pertenece, todos los demás son creación de Scott Cawton.**

 **Disfruten en especial navideño desde ya! xD**

 **5 regalos en Freddy´s**

 **Cap. 1: Mi princesa/príncipe.**

Las calles ya brillaban adornadas, el aroma casero y casi dulce navideño se sentía en el aire de manera tenue y deliciosa.

Respirar hondo sin duda lograba refrescar sus pulmones mientras curioseaba débilmente por el centro comercial. Ya había comprado los regalos para todos y tan solo paseaba algo perdida entre tantas personas sonrientes y felices con sus personas amadas.

No era que no le gustara ver a las personas así pero…a veces le resultaba irritante tanta luz a su alrededor. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. No debía pensar negativamente, era navidad, habría una fiesta maravillosa en la pizzería donde todos estarían, incluso algunos invitarían a sus familiares, que mas podía pedir?

Era cierto que al pasar las doces, la mayoría regresaría a casa, pero ella se quedaría en su turno con sus amigos algo mas…de hecho, creía que Scott también se quedaría (gracias a cierto conejito que robaba sus suspiros), Kevin también al parecer, junto a Alex.

Rio pensando que quizás su "ferviente amor" no se detendría ni por noche buena.

No supo en que momentos sus risas cambiaron a ligeros sollozos. Se limpio la cara mordiéndose los labios. No debía dejar de sonreír, al menos no esta noche. Por esta noche…mas que nada debía seguir siendo la misma Misa que todos conocen: lunática, pervertida y feliz! Nada más…no había tiempo para lloriqueos.

Tal vez una vez en casa….si podría, pero con los demás no. En definitiva no.

Siguió su camino con una sensación de nostalgia hasta la pizzería que tanto la entretenía. Sin duda desde que las ganancias subieron y todos comenzaron a llevarse…relativamente bien las cosas parecían ir mejorando.

Al llevar observo el local. Sin duda Mangle y las demás hicieron más que solo un excelente trabajo al llenarlo todo de luces, esferas, moños y demás cosas de la época. Tenían muy buen gusto.

Desde allí se quedo mirando por largo rato el local, las parejas que se veían desde afuera de la ventana, ya sean animatronicos o guardias, todos sonreían. Eran increíbles los milagros que mostraban días como ese.

Era tanta la felicidad en el ambiente que no podía evitar….asustarse un poco. Realmente era posible que las personas fueran tan felices y no pensar en la posibilidad de que algo inesperadamente viniese a arruinarlo todo? Para la peli morada, era más que un hecho que todos aquellos que se acercaban a ese lugar inevitablemente sufrían de algún modo u otro. Casi parecía una maldición…

Miro hacia el cielo deseando que realmente estuviera equivocada. No le gustaba pensar de esa forma pero…en fechas como aquella el lado más melancólico de sí misma parecía aflorar más.

Estaban tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, asustándola un poco, pero luego tranquilizándose al reconocer aquel brazo con garfio.

_Foxy…que haces afuera…?

_eso debería preguntarlo yo, sabes?-gruño mirándola algo confundido-llevas aquí parada cerca de una hora y aun no has entrado…te enfermaras…

_Bah!...tonterías…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia sintiendo una de las manos le pelirrojo rozar su mejilla removiéndose-que haces…?-pregunto algo incomoda por esa repentina cercanía.

_no es nada solo…-no sabía si debía mencionarlo pero aun así lo hizo-no llores…si? Las princesas no deben llorar…-murmuro con una sonrisa amable.

Ella le miro como no sabiendo cómo interpretar eso y rio levente secando sus mejillas mientras hacia un puchero.

Los motivos detrás de esa repentina tristeza no eran algo que valiera la pena mencionar en esta historia, pero el pirata lo entendía lo suficiente como para saber cómo alzarle un poco el ánimo.

_no soy una princesa…más bien un polizonte, no?-comento sonriendo de lado.

El zorro simplemente rio.

_yargr! Tienes razón! Así que andando polizonte! El resto no está esperando para repartir le botín y no creo que aguanten mucho!

_cierto! Vamos rápido! Quiero al menos salvar para mí una pata de pollo!

La guardia rompió en carcajadas mientras era prácticamente cargada y "secuestrada" hacia dentro de la pizzería, donde se reuniría con todos y finalmente comenzarían la tan ansiada cena de navidad.

Era casi como si por arte de magia, toda pena pasara a mejor vida, lo cual era bueno. Ya tendría tiempo para eso luego de muchas risas, comida rica, regalos y quién sabe, quizás una escapadita hacia algún muérdago oculto.

Después de todo, acaba de recibir el mejor regalo: alguien que la hiciera reír.

Foxy no tenía idea de lo valioso que realmente era para Misa…aun no.

 **++++++navidad+++++navidad+++++++**

Con mucho cansancio y aburrimiento miraba por su ventana a los autos pasar rápidamente. Ya era casi de noche y no tenía intención alguna de moverse de allí.

Su abuela no le había hecho caso desde hacía un rato, pero suponía que era por estar preparando la cena de navidad que la compartirían como siempre: solo ellos dos.

No era que se quejara, de hecho hacía años que acepto con una sonrisa que eso era lo mejor que podría hacer en un 24 de diciembre, pasar rato con aquella que lo crio, que mas podía pedir?

Perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, ignoro por completo que alguien había entrado a su habitación de manera sigilosa, para luego abrazarlo repentinamente, provocando que gritara asustado.

_ahhhhhhh!-dio un brinco cayendo de costado en su cama para luego mirar molesto a cierto guardia cabeza de zanahoria que reía a carcajadas a su lado, aun abrazándolo-maldito hijo de puta….

_jaja l-lo siento…n-no me pude resistir….-sonríe como niño bueno-no deberías hablar así…es navidad y santa podría no traerte regalos…

El castaño rodo los ojos volteándose para verlo de frente mientras usaba su pecho de almohada haciendo pucheros.

_y a mí que mierda me interesa lo que piense un viejo gordo…?-gruñe comenzando a relajarse mientras Frizt comienza a jugar con su cabello-…a que viniste…?

_como que a qué? A llevarte a la fiesta obviamente! Todos irán! Incluso tu abuela…

_que?! Como es que…?

_acabo de mencionárselo y dijo que quería ir con nosotros…-sonrió maliciosamente. Jeffrey lo sabía, que todo era parte del "maquiavélico" plan de su novio para hacer que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta.

Todo fríamente calculado.

_tu…usar a mi abuela de chantaje…? Eso es sucio hasta para mí…-se queja desdeñosamente, aunque el ojiverde no parece mostrar ni la mínima pizca de culpa.

_no se dé que hablas! Si ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien…es normal que me guste incluirla en nuestras actividades a veces…-finge demencia divertido de ver a su pequeño desesperado.

Era verdad, la señora Parker y el rápidamente comenzaron a llevarse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era obvio que ella aun no supiera de su relación con su nieto, pero en más de una ocasión jurarían que lo insinuaba y hasta parecía feliz con la idea.

Consideraron que cierta uva parlante tenía algo que ver con eso.

_no quiero ir…-se quejo molesto.

_vamos! Será divertido! Habrá pastel…regalos…y muérdagos! o…-lo abraza más de la cintura-…prefieres tener una fiesta privada conmigo?

_c-claro que no pervertido!-chillo con la cara ardiendo.

Desvía la mirada. No era ese el motivo por el cual no le hacía gracia eso de la fiesta sino que…

_e-es solo que…y-yo…-balbucea nervioso si decirle o no, con un nudo en la garganta.

…jamás le habían invitado a una fiesta de navidad.

El mayor, sintiendo su inseguridad, lo abrazo tiernamente sonriendo con dulzura.

_no te preocupes mi príncipe…-susurra acariciando su cabeza-…todo saldrá perfecto…

El ojiceleste lo abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera perderlo o algo similar.

Frizt realmente no sabía lo valioso que era en el corazón del adolescente, no solo por darle su amor, sino también un obsequio aun más valioso: la aceptación.

Aquella noche sin duda fue más increíble de lo que espero cuando fueron a la fiesta. Quién diría que la navidad podría ser aun más brillante para alguien como él.

 **Notas finales: holi! Con esto comenzamos el especial de navidad! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo!**

 **Lo sé, no era tan gracioso, pero últimamente ando triste (y lo raro, ni se la razón TuT) por lo que me cuesta la comedia, pero tratare de darle toques mas graciosos para más adelante.**

 **Ojala hayan disfrutado el Foxisa (Foxy x Misa) y el FriztJeff (Frizt x Jeffrey).**

 **El especial ira saliendo hasta el 31 o hasta que me quede sin ideas, lo que pase primero! Felices fiestas a todos! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton!**

 **5 regalos en Freddy´s**

 **Cap. 2:** _ **TODOS**_ **juntos.**

No estaba muy seguro si debía reír o llorar con lo que veía. Su atracción del horror…ahora más bien parecía haber sido atacado por los malvados duendes de santa.

Bueno, eso era lo que ganaba por dejar a los niños (Cupcakes, Ballons, Kenny) adornarlo todo…solos.

Suspiro con pesadez, pero sin ocultar la radiante sonrisa que nacía en sus labios. No podía negarlo, si no tuviera aunque sea una pizca de dignidad, estaría prácticamente bailando de felicidad.

Es decir vamos! Después de todo lo que había hecho, del ser despreciable que se había vuelto y aun ahora que ya había muerto y seguía en cierta forma atrapado como todos en un animatronico, no era capaz de creer que realmente fue capaz de hallar la felicidad.

Tenía a Scott (su primer y único gran amor finalmente correspondido) y a Kenny (al fin como el hijo que tanto ansiaba y que a pesar de todo le había perdonado), que mas necesitaría en esta nueva vida?!

Nada. Tan simple como eso. No le faltaba nada pero…como siempre no todo debía ser perfecto.

_por que demonios yo también tengo que estar aquí…-se quejo un adolescente pelirrojo a quien realmente aun detestaba.

El conejo rodo los ojos igual de fastidiado que el mismo chico.

_no me preguntes a mi…no fue mi idea…-respondió mascullando por lo bajo.

Claro que no! a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido volver a tener a Manson…respirando (metafóricamente claro) el mismo aire que el.

Simplemente era inaceptable.

"de haber sabido que terminaría "phantomizado" y volvería aquí a molestar, quizás no lo habría matado…"pensó ofuscado.

Nah…igual lo hubiera hecho. Pero regresando al punto, estaba molesto.

Y es que por algún motivo, el Phantom también estaba allí y sencillamente aun no era capaz de digerirlo. Ni Manson tampoco.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo había alguien que los tenía "cautivos" de semejante situación absurda: Kenny.

_ahora que estamos todos vamos a comer!-anuncio el niño en compañía de Scott quien traía algo de pastel.

A pesar de que en la noche obviamente habría una gran fiesta, habían tenido la idea de pasarlo en "familia" al menos al medio día como algo de solo ellos.

Kenny estaba emocionado por ello y se llevaba de maravillas con Scott, pero había un pequeño punto que no tomo en cuenta. El niño también quería que su amado hermano estuviera con ellos, pues el conejo había dicho todos en familia y…bueno, Kenny ya había perdonado hace mucho a Manson y lo consideraba familia como siempre.

Lástima que Vincent no pensara igual.

_si!...qué maravilla…!-sonrieron forzosamente. Bueno, al menos el hecho de que el pequeño se sentara en medio de ambos ayudaba a menguar un poco el claro desagrado mutuo.

_enserio? Me alegra! La están pasando bien cierto?-pregunto con inocencia el niño mientras Scott trataba de contener la risa al repartir el pastel.

Era algo gracioso ver el profundo esfuerzo de Vincent por actuar civilizado y maduro en semejante situación. El azabache estaba más o menos al tanto de todo, pero no opinaba mucho sobre ello…era algo que ese chico y Vincent debían resolver solos.

_c-claro que si campeón! No ves mi sonrisa? –sonríe tratando de enfocarse en el pequeño mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas para que alcanzara la mesa y comer el pastel-no podría estar más feliz…

_si! Y tu hermano…?-miro al pelirrojo con ojos de cachorro en lo que el conejo solo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si decía algo negativo, lo golpearía bajo la meza.

Manson por su parte solo rodo los ojos sonriendo de manera forzada. No tenía porque ser un genio en actuación para su hermanito pero tampoco era tan idiota como para ignorar su invitación a tan "maravilloso" día.

Aprendió la lección…o eso esperaba.

_si…si…todo lo que él dijo…-hizo un ademan de no dar mucha importancia mientras miraba a otra dirección suspirando con pesadez.

Para Kenny, en el idioma de su hermano esto era un "sí! Me divierto". Bueno, solo en su mente inocente significaba eso.

Kenny rio contento con esta situación mientras comían todo el pastel deseándose feliz navidad (unos más felices que otros). Quizás no era la idea que cierto conejito rubio tenía en mente, pero no negaría que se divirtió.

Kenny cada día era más cercano a Scott también, lo que sin duda ayudaba mucho. Que podría ser mejor que sus dos personas más amadas se llevaran bien?

Y claro también estaba el asunto del otro mocoso…si era franco ya con el tiempo comenzó a olvidar lo sucedido, especialmente desde que descubrió ciertos "secretos" de este que quizás en algún momento serian de utilidad.

Sonrió malicioso sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mencionado quien sintió un escalofrío. Como si algo malo le esperara en un futuro no muy lejano.

Miro molesto al ex guardia conteniéndose una serie de sarta de "hermosas palabras" debido a la presencia cercana de su hermano menor.

_que tanto me miras…?-gruño mientras ayudaba a levantar la meza. Quería largarse de una maldita vez de allí.

_yo? Nada! Nadita de nada…-responde con una falsa inocencia que solo aumento las ganas de golpearlo en el adolescente.

_tu cara me estresa…-mascullo con expresión molesta mientras se adentraban a la cocina de la pizzería para dejar allí lo que sobro del pastel para otro momento, cuando de la nada escucharon una exclamación de asombro del niño, quien les miraba sonrojado-uh? Porque nos miras así…?-no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

No tuvieron que hacer mucho. Solo mirar hacia arriba de sus cabezas.

Un muérdago…un maldito muérdago.

Mierda.

_ni siquiera lo pienses!-chillo mirándolo alarmado, en lo que el conejo negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

_no pienso serle infiel a Scott…y menos contigo!...ni siquiera eres mi tipo…-le mira casi con decepción en lo que una venita (o cable) palpitaba en el pelirrojo.

_ME ALEGRA NO SERLO!-gritó pensado irse de una buena vez. Ya sabía que todo esto terminaría de algún modo muy mal-yo me largo…!

En ello, Kenny miro a su hermano algo triste. El solo se puso así porque oía que besarse era una tradición, según apenas pudo entender para ser más felices.

_no te pongas así…-murmuro Scott con una sonrisa-ya se le pasara…

_si! Scott tiene razón!-el ex guardia lo carga un poco para hacerlo reír-además…tu hermano no quería desperdiciar su primer beso en mi supongo…seguro lo guarda para alguien mas…-hizo un gesto como señalando lo niña que era Manson.

_ESCUCHE ESO! Y ESTAS EQUIVOCADO CONEJO TRAVESTI!

_Entonces quieres besarme….?-hizo una mueca de asco.

_que te den por el…-comenzó a maldecir apenas conteniéndose para no decir algo más fuerte.

_no, más bien eso te vendría bien a ti, no?-comento el conejo como quien sabe demasiado, sonrojando un poco al adolescente quien solo le enseño un lindo dedo mientras se iba a pasos rápidos a la atracción de horror. Kenny no pudo ver aquello porque las rápidas manos de Vincent cubrieron sus ojos mientras reía divertidamente.

No aguantaría ni un segundo más en aquella pizzería. Se encontraba con demasiadas personas indeseables (Vincent principalmente).

Pero…aunque odiara admitirlo…el wonejo del mal tenía cierta razón. Miro de reojo un muérdago que se adornaba en la puerta de la oficina del guardia.

Había alguien con quien deseaba compartir eso….?

 **++++Extra súper inesperado++++FriztJeff++++solos++++**

Ya era entrada la noche. La fiesta había terminado hace cerca de una hora y su abuela había comido y bebido lo suficiente como para que ni un terremoto la despertara en varias horas.

Trago grueso teniendo un muy mal presentimiento. Al voltearse vio a su novio quien tenía un extraño brillo que no había visto antes en su mirada.

_b-bueno…hasta mañana…-balbucea al intentar despedirse pero un brazo sujetándolo de la cintura mientras era atrapado entre el cuerpo del pelinaranja y la pared.

_espera un momento!...aun no recibí mi regalo…-canturrea a su oído dándole escalofríos.

_m-mañana te lo doy!-chillo temblando ligeramente al sentir una mano acariciar su espalda lentamente. Aunque no tuviera ni media moneda y realmente ya no tuviera nada que darle, a primera hora era capaz de salir y comprar cualquier bufanda con tal de hacer parecer la excusa mas realista.

Si…hubiera sido un plan perfecto…de haber funcionado claro…

_no creo que puedas escapar ahora…-sonríe divertido al ver lo pésimos intentos de zafarse del castaño.-tal vez debas comenzar a ejercitarte un poco….

_Vete a la mierda!-gruño escurriéndose mientras el mayor solo reía a carcajadas. Sonrojado y molesto se encerró con fuerza en su cuarto-PUDRETE CAMINO A CASA!-azota la puerta.

El ojiverde se queda viendo la puerta contando con sus dedos.

_...p-pero c-con cuidado…-murmura entreabriendo la puerta para luego volverá cerrarla.

No pasa mucho hasta que vuelve a abrirla, ahora sin siquiera asomar el rostro, aunque podía verde parte de su cabello y oreja, igual que un tomate.

_...t-también abrígate…-la cerro dejando cierta abertura-….t-te amo…feliz navidad…-se escucha apenas mientras por los sonidos seguidos, Frizt da por sentado que Jeffrey ya se había ido a la cama.

Sonrió divertido mientras sin decir nada mas entra a la habitación. Sin duda ese adolescente tenía una forma rara de demostrar su afecto, pero le tenía mucha paciencia.

Si lo compara con algo, sería una piña. Picosa por fuera, dulce por dentro.

Esa noche, no fueron solo fuegos artificiales los que retumbaron en los oídos de los vecinos (si es que oía claro de lo cansados que estaban). De que ese par se daba un último regalito de navidad esa noche, que se lo daban!

Claro que a la mañana siguiente no supieron cómo explicarle a la abuelita…porque Jeffrey caminaba tan raro?

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí vamos con el segundo! Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Saben? Hay muchas más parejas y personajes que irán saliendo, pero no las incluiré a todas en este fic aun xD para no spoilear aun más de lo que se hago ahora…**

 **Si! Manson está allí (el cómo, porque y cuando se resolverá en mi otro fic principal). Tampoco diré cual Phantom es (no se guíen por lo del cabello nada mas, eh? Que para mi Manson humano era pelirrojo y de ojos castaños xD por lo que por ahora describiré a Manson de cómo se ve de humano, no phantom) son libres de adivinar si gustan. No afectaran a la trama si no aciertan n.n**

 **Sobre el extra…nació gracias a una publicación en la que me etiquetaron, no pude evotarlo xDD**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Felices fiestas! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas** **: Five night at Freddy´s no me** **pertenece** **, son de Scott.** **Solo Misa, sus amigas y Jeffrey me pertenecen muajajaja!**

 **Seguimos con el especial de navidad (estoy que me muero de sueño pero me esforzare por actualizar lo poco que me falta para descansar una semana TuT) disfrútenlo!**

 **5 regalos en Freddy´s**

 **Cap. 3: el mejor regalo de todos!**

La fiesta sin duda alguna había sido todo un éxito. La comida deleito a todos, para felicidad de las pollitas y sus sensuales cupcake quienes realmente se esforzaron. Todo el mundo la paso increíble y ya nada podía faltar.

Solo seguía el momento del intercambio de regalos entre todos, aunque claro, algunas parejas se habían apartado para dar cada quien un regalo más a sus amadas parejas...mientras otros aun intentaban dar su regalo.

Era eso o que Misa los hiciera carbón….

 **+++++Purplephone++++**

Sonriendo divertido guio a Scott disimuladamente hasta la oficina de guardias cubriéndole los ojos con suavidad. Le tenía un regalo especial y solo quería que él lo viera.

_oye! Uva con patas…a donde me llevas…?-murmura curioso.

Pensaba que Vincent actuaba algo raro todo el día y ansiaba saber el porqué. Al principio pensó que tenía algo que ver con la situación que vivieron durante el almuerzo con Manson pero por alguna razón no parecía ser eso.

El conejo parecía….feliz…muy feliz.

Sonrió discretamente. Le gustaba verlo así. Lo hacía sentir que hacia bien su misión como novio.

_No seas impaciente Mrs. Ring! Ring! Es sorpresa…-responde hasta dejarlo parado frente a la meza. Con sumo cuidado, con una mano saco un pequeño paquete de su escondite bajo la meza.

Estaba envuelto en papel de regalo morado con un moño rojo.

_puedes verlo…-deja de cubrir sus ojos mientras se lo daba en sus manos.

El azabache miro curioso la pequeña cajita en lo que el conejo rubio se removía ansioso.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Llevaba meses con ese regalo, pero no encontraba el momento crucial para dárselo.

Con sumo cuidado, el chico del teléfono abrió la cajita quitando la cinta, para ver algo que no esperaba: un anillo. Un bonito anillo de plata, bastante sencillo y hermoso, con un pequeño detalle de lo que parecía un racimo de uvas y un teléfono grabado en modo chibi sobre este el cual solo veías si ponías el anillo en cierta posición. Era algo que jamás había visto o esperado…

Estaba en completo shock…acaso Vincent estaba….

Vio una pequeña nota también al lado del anillo. La leyó curioso.

 _Que dices Phony? Te gustaría ser la única llamada para una berenjena como yo? Di que si…te prometo que hare lo imposible para poder tener muchos nokias corriendo junto a Kenny…._

Rio levente ahogando algunas lagrimas de pura felicidad. No podía creerlo…

_Vincent…yo…-ni siquiera podía hablar. Por dios! Ni siquiera le había dado un regalo aun y todo era tan repentinamente maravilloso.-n-no sé qué decir…-balbucea con una radiante sonrisa.

El rubio sonríe de lado abrazándolo mientras le colocaba el anillo.

_solo di que si y será todo lo que necesita esta navidad…

_si…SI! CLARO QUE SI!-lo abraza casi tumbándolo en el suelo mientras se besaban profundamente.

Ya después les explicarían a lo demás porque habían desaparecido pero…probablemente los anillos que traerían puestos serian toda la explicación que necesitarían.

Ya no deseaban nada más….

 **+++++JereMike+++++**

Jeremy reía sin entender del todo porque Mike insistía tanto a que se fueran un momento a solas. Ya hasta comenzaba a sospechar que era otro de sus planes de "escapes amorosos desenfrenados".

Si era eso…no sabía si debía agradecerlo o prohibirle pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Vincent y Misa.

Ellos era la peor influencia del mundo.

_Mike! A donde vamos? Empiezo a creer que me vas a secuestrar o algo así?-bromeo con una divertida sonrisa que el ojiazul no dudo en corresponder.

_oh! La idea no es mala, sabes?-ríe mientras parece buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

Ya era el momento de dárselos. Nadie más los estaba viendo.

_ten!...es para ti…-le pasa un sobre que el chico de ojos verdes no comprendió del todo.

Curioso como un niño, abrió el sobre quedando impactado con lo que había dentro.

_M-mike…tu…enserio…?-sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

Eran dos boletos de avión.

El pelirrojo solo rio nerviosamente despeinándose un poco.

_bueno…una vez me dijiste que ansiabas conocer la nieve y esquiar…además de que nuestras vacaciones pronto empezaran así que…por que no? merecemos una tercera luna de miel, no crees?

_Mike…-lo abrazo con fuerza-…juro que no se que hice para merecerte…-murmura sonrojándose mucho.

Este detalle de su amado había ver al reproductor de música que le regalo como una baratija.

_Jeremy…eres indispensable como el aire que respiro…solo quiero que seas feliz…-lo besa tiernamente bajo un muérdago más que estratégicamente preparado.

Estaban recuperando todo el tiempo perdido como los enamorados que eran. Ahora…ya nada les impediría la felicidad.

 **++++FriztJeff++++**

El castaño miraba con una sonrisa a su abuela hablar divertidamente con las madres y demás parientes que pudieron venir de sus amigas. Le gustaba verla tan animada.

Frizt por otra parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras le traía un trozo de pastel.

_quieres?-le ofrece sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

_claro! Gracias!-sonríe. Hacia un año era incapaz de pensar que sería posible sonreír o ser feliz, o siquiera que encontraría a alguien que lo amara.

No había manera de describir como se sentía.

El pelinaraja vio aquel brillo que tanto amaba en los bellos ojos celestes de su pareja y sonrió mientras le daba su obsequio.

_ten…

_q-que…?! No hace falta!...-niega más que avergonzado.

No había planeado venir y bueno…no le compro nada.

_claro que sí! Solo acéptalo…por mi…-le miro con cara de cachorro que Jeffrey no pudo resistir.

Odiaba esa carita de cachorro.

_bien…tú ganas…-suspira resignado.

_como siempre!

_dijiste algo…?-le mira con ganas de golpearlo.

_yo? Nada…!-finge inocencia.

_idiota…-desvía la mirada mientras revisa el paquete.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver su contenido. Era el libro que había visto en la tienda semanas atrás. Había pasado en medio de una cita. Se había quedado mirándolo solo unos segundos, ni siquiera se lo había comentado a nadie, menos al mayor pero aun asi…

_te gusto…?

_no sé si agradecerte o pensar que eres un acosador…-le mira con media sonrisa que solo hacer reír al peli naranja.

_nah! Solo tu acosador…! Aunque lo de agradecerme…bueno, tengo varias ideas en mente…-sus ojos brillan pervertidamente mientras lo abraza un poco-quieres oírlas…?

Jeffrey no puede evitar un escalofrío.

_n-no gracias!...-se aparta fingiendo ir por mas comida mientras el ojiverde sonríe de lado al verlo (específicamente a su trasero)

_escapa lo que quieras…-murmura suspirando enamoradamente-…pero hoy nos toca amor…

Ya todos sabemos cómo le fue al final, cierto?

 **++++AlexKevin++++++**

El rubio sonreía mirando más que feliz el panecillo con un pollito que había recibido de obsequio. Este año había sido más que maravilloso, jamás pensó que volvería a ver a quien siempre lamento perder de nuevo y al fin podía vivir en paz.

Nada podía borrarle esa tranquilidad, excepto…

_HONEY! Te encontré!-escucha una voz detrás suyo, mientras lo abrazar posesivamente.

Casi ahoga un grito, aunque últimamente ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquel molesto "acosador" suyo.

_Alex, suéltame…-masculló sonrojándose por tanta cercanía.

_claro! Lo hare…pero solo…-levanta su brazo encima de ambos, mostrando que traía un muérdago entre sus dedos-uno solo…prometo dejarte en paz si aceptas…-sonríe coquetamente cerca de su oído.

El ojivioleta sintió un fuerte estremecimiento. No sabía qué hacer. No era que realmente lo detestara, solo que le tomaba de sorpresa su acoso pero…de a poco comenzaba a…gustarle.

Se sonrojo levemente sabiendo que resistirse solo lo haría peor así que solo asintió.

_tu ganas…solo un beso…-cierra los ojos mientras el mayor solo sonríe victorioso y lo besa rápidamente, saboreando lentamente sus labios y disfrutando de hacerlo estremecer.

Que mejor regalo podría recibir que al fin su acosable amor imposible le diera aunque fuera una minúscula oportunidad.

Una oportunidad…que no desperdiciaría…

 **++++++Foxisa+++++**

El pirata veía a la guardia sonriendo mientras recibía las felicitaciones propias de las fechas por sus amigas, además de uno que otro regalo (mangas y videojuegos al parecer) sentado en la meza que habían compartido.

Sonrió. Le gustaba verla así…feliz. Aunque ahora no fuera del todo sincera sabia que el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que realmente lo estaba pasando bien con todos allí.

Eso era lo único que ansiaba. Así como ella ayudó y seguía ayudando a que todos allí sonrieran de nuevo, consideraba que lo justo ella ayudarla también.

Una vez que vio que regresaba le ayudo a cargar sus cosas sobre la meza.

_te dieron muchas cosas pequeña polizonte!

_si pero…no creas que adoro menos lo que me diste…-sonríe tocando en su cuello. Le había dado una pequeña cadenilla. Era sencilla y a la vez dulce.

Sus palabras al dársela habían calado más que hondo.

 _Me amaras más y más, con cada segundo de usarla…_

De verdad esperaba que así fuera. Era su amor hacia los demás lo que la mantenía firme ante todo.

_me alegra saber que te gusto…-sonrió abrazándola mientras ella simplemente usaba su hombro de almohada. Estaba algo cansada.

_mañana te daré tu regalo capitán….con todo esto…no pude traerlo….-murmura con una leve sonrisa.

_no te preocupes…así ya estoy feliz….-susurra rozando apenas sus labios.

Su amor seguiría creciendo y él lo cuidaría como el mayor de los tesoros.

Esa…era su promesa.

 _ **Oh! Navidad! Navidad! Vincent es un patán!**_

 _ **De lo peor los Phantom son y el guardia va a gritar!**_

 _ **Oh! Navidad! Navidad! Phone Guy llamara!**_

 _ **Si olvidas cuerda dar, Puppet despertara!**_

 _ **Oh! Navidad! Navidad! Los toys por ti vendrán!**_

 _ **Las 6 pronto van a dar y nadie morirá!**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Con esto creo que termino el especial de navidad (lo siento, mi cerebro se seco debido a la falta de sueño u.u) pero buenas noticias…AL FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES! YEAH! Por eso les dejo este regalito!**

 **Por ello puede que quizás no vuelva a actualizar realmente hasta el 2016 (y si subo algo quizás sea apenas un oneshot que creo tengo guardado por allí…no sé, no prometo nada u.u)**

 **Quiero tomarme un reposo…mi madre insiste en que debo convivir mas y salir a tomar el sol…(que demonios es todo eso? Se come? xD) en fin. Dejando de lado mi vida no muy genial, solo quería desearles de ante mano feliz navidad adelantada y que pasen excelentemente rodeados de quienes aprecian! Con diversión y comida! Los regalos…no lo son todo ni tampoco siempre vienen con moño n.n**

 **Sobre la última canción…esta adaptación la acabo de inventar entre muchas otras si leen mis demás fics xD (son libres de usarla, se me ocurrió mientras oía los villancicos al adornar finalmente mi casita, seguro conocen la tonada, no?)**

 **En fin, es todo! Review?**


End file.
